ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyo (planet)
Puyo is a five-color terrestrial alien planet (especially ruled by Puyos) located around Puyo System in Puyo Galaxy (moved to Tooniverse around 2012) of the ''Puyo Puyo'' universe, and one of the main planets. It is the main setting of both the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series (1997-2014) and Puyo Puyo Legends (2001). Puyo is a home of legendary oversized tenderness where Ringo, Amitie, Arle (and his pet Carbuncle) and other characters previously lived there thousand of decades ago. The planet formed in Kōki 660 BS and was destroyed by the different Pandora's army in Kōki 1980 AS. It is unclear if Puyo was either rebuilt or replaced; it could be one of the destroyed planets across the Cartoonverse. Description Puyo is the former home of several adorable alien species grouped within their own natural green orbit Puyo. Puyo is made up of several tree forests, as well as extraterrestrial tropical imperial islands, larger towns such as towns and other places. The Puyo is a resulting planet where friendships, individual surprises, larger movements and violent proportions were made up of more than 1,500 kft of stronger extraterrestrial eyelashes that lead to the consecutive extraterrestrial existence that is contained in the Puyo's atmosphere. The Puyo has been habitable for a long time, resulting in consecutive strong collaburmas the size of Puyo, with the power to produce consecutive proportions across the planet. History Formation of Puyo (660 BS - 300 BS) In the year 660 BS, much longer before the beginning of the Alien era in 300 BS, the five multicolored clusters of incredible multicolored space rocks (green rocks, blue rocks, red rocks, yellow rocks and purple rocks) begin to double in splitting into 5000 ones and form together as Puyo, being created from the Puyo Galaxy's debris. Soon after the formation on 610 BS, the water of five colors began to be forming around the surface of Puyo, and the truces eaten by birds of the pigs began to form, with meteorites of five colors falling and entering the atmosphere of Puyo, using fireball powers to begin race clusters. In 539 BS, five-colored extraterrestrial beings called Puyos were formed under the atmosphere of Puyo, which contained 50% of the liberating ships of the births of friends of an early age, with the hammering of the formation of extraterrestrial beings reaching the year 146 AS, even swimming well for includes the formation of Puyos. In 300 BS, Satan's great-grandson, the Dark Prince, is the first and most humanoid-like creature born on the planet Puyo, where he can rule the planet more than over 700 years later. Dark Prince's Ownership (300 BS - 100 AS) Alien Era (300 BS - 200 BS) In 300 BS, The Dark Prince creates Puyo's oldest extraterrestrial legendary subspecies of more than 15 aliens (Joze, Kawatarou, Gilbert, Hilda, Himarie, Merina, Matsuno, Patri, Roco, Ryan, Irene, Catlyn, Chelsea, Tulie and Suzaku) who began an alien era of 100 modern during the modern history of Puyo, in which the first humanoid aliens were formed. Meanwhile, in the year 290 BS, Ryan began populating his invasive space through the shadow during the legendary Alien First Rage. In Gogatsu 20, 286 BS, aliens were enraged by the invasion of humanoid strangers by allowing the Dark Prince's power to try to find the core of the alien planet in which wars can begin to the best lime. In Sangatsu 1, 285 BS, Ryan decided to evacuate the legendary disastrous preludes to begin the Great Puyo War that occurred in Jūichigatsu 29, 278 BS, with Great Puyo War II beginning in Hachigatsu 14, 258 BS and finally Great Puyo War III beginning in Nigatsu 14, 230 BS, marking the thousand-month world trilogy of Great Puyo War. Meanwhile, in Nigatsu 5, 250 BS, Ryan began his plans to rule Puyo, hitting the biggest type of war, in which Dark Prince gets tired to reverse the fate of long-lost aliens, in which two ducks came to the rescue of the Temple to destroy the Dark Prince from 210 BS, but the time has come to enable the trilogy of lost packages of the Great Puyo War, in which Sieben began to divide the world into five different districts, included in the alien world of Puyo Terror: Super Jungle, Volcanic Island, Puyo Tower, Pwurp Mountain and Japo Mountain, as the main home of the district, Puyo Island, were formed after 200 BS. Soon, Catlyn marks to assure the secret destiny of the true hiding places, since they were proposed with the rules of Sieben to begin to enter the other end of the world, just before the Dark Prince enters against him. Dark Prince, from 220 BS, beginning plans to ignore the life of Catlyn, in order to sacrifice hungry, straight, strengths and skills for formations against time. Legends Era (200 BS - 102 BS) Soon, at 200 BS, the alien era of the planet ended and the era of the Legends of the planet began, which led to the events of Puyo Puyo Legends (2001). Meanwhile, a computer animated moose appeared from Disney, and destroyed everything in its path. Meanwhile, the stronger, slower and post-apocalyptic gray wind began at 1:00 a.m. and finished at 8:00 p.m. in the darkest moments, changing the whole world for a new one. After 11:00 pm in Kugatsu 20, 187 AS, during the era of Legends, everyone was rebuilt immediately. Dark Prince, often stranded in the Alien Rock Pride, begins to find a way to hit the energy to feed the entire planet below, and after all it is said that he is the ruler of the planet, but Sentee and Serena approached to help Roco and Ryan to find a way to stoke the darkest and strongest fears of the Dark Prince, while Chelsea approached to rescue his mother from being stranded in the abandoned mountain of Japo. Relationship Between Rozema and Catlyn (180 BS - 102 BS) Following the aftermath of Kawatarou's life, in the year 180 BS, Rozema begins to partner with Catlyn to enter Puyo Island discovering the first destructive extraterrestrial enemies on the planet, including the first birth of Ecolo. The lot of Ecolo species is extremely extraterrestrial and is even more different than most aliens, flying and floating through space. Meanwhile, in the era of Legends, Rozema and Catlyn help Suzaku to think that humanity does not exist in the universe, not even animals or other creatures. But, during the operation of the universe, aliens live in the newest 1000-year Japanese extraterrestrial calendar time in the universe. Meanwhile, Claude begins to ask Rozema and Catlyn about the truth of the era of Legends. Shortly after doing many things in 10 BS, Rozema and Catlyn begin to help with the Black Tiger, Gilbert and Matsuno to defeat the Dark Prince after 100 AS. They were mistreated to disguise themselves as mysterious Ecolo costumes to find Ecolo's secret hiding places over there. The Ultimate Finale of Legends era (102 BS) At 102 BS, the Dark Prince devastated the world and immediately transformed it into an abandoned empty wasteland, where the heroes left at 70 AS. Meanwhile, in Ichigatsu 1, 101 BS at 12:00 am, each hero come alive and reunite to create the Powerful Puyo Power to destroy both the Dark Prince and his army, ending the era of the Legends. Puyo Era (102 BS - 146 AS) From 102 BS to 146 AS, the Puyos become anthropomorphic and previously ruled their planet, during the events of Planet Puyos. The Puyos began to gather together to form friendships, consecutive things, unleash groups and mysterious extraterrestrial truces, until a large green meteor of five colors, known as Crasha, began to enter the Puyo's atmosphere in the year 146 AS, causing all the life of the anthropomorphic Puyos to be destroyed immediately in the process and also finished the entire era of Puyo. However, during the 1000 AS, they were revived and resurrected, and began to idolize the story of the Puyos during the events of Puyo Puyo episode "Dawn of the Puyos". Formation of Main Aliens on Puyo (146 AS - 495 AS) Main Era (146 AS - 300 AS) After a meteor impact in Puyo, the name Suzuran was formed, in order to produce the Maniac Central in Shigatsu 20, 146 AS. The Central Maniac became the most fortunate immediate alien creative machine in Shigatsu 29, 180 AS, producing the main extraterrestrial races, including the formation of Carbuncle in the year 190 AS, therefore, during the 154-year Main era, in which the recurring alien races were formed. In the year 200 AS, the strongest and smallest legendary alternative extraterrestrial race of the planet was created (consisting of Ciel, Sultana, Penglai, Hed, Hartmann and Alex) in the Central Maniac to populate several districts of the Island Puyo, which gives the six-year construction period of Puyoville from Kugatsu 24, 205 AS to Jūichigatsu 28, 210 AS, and finally in Rokugatsu 10, 211 AS, Puyoville was finally opened, marking the Central Maniac to be located just below the site from Puyoville. In 213 AS, Satan and Rulue got married, and in 214 AS, they have five children: Arle, their older brother Schezo and their sisters Draco, Witch and Serilly. In 215 AS, the populations of Puyo exceed 100, and will be populated by a peaceful extraterrestrial relationship shared between the main and recurring races. This led to the formation of a true friendship, consecutive things, legendary wise men of truce and, above all, the most wonderful imaginations admonished about the first main adventures of the Puyo Puyo universe. Meanwhile, in the year 220 AS, Schezo and Rulue make their own new world, and they got married together, since they have two twin children: Klug and Sig, They have their own cousin named Maguro. In Jūnigatsu 30, 230 AS, Carbuncle began to travel into space, when he accidentally caused two planets to crash into each other, creating an asteroid belt. Following the creation of a belt and crashing into consecutive planets, Carbuncle accidentally created a huge proposed strong explosive asteroid, known as Decca, while falling on the coast of Puyo, before being en route to a collision with Puyo. Meanwhile, in Jūnigatsu 31, 230 AS, the first collapsing part of the main era occurred when a dark alert occurred and Ally discovered that Decca is heading towards Puyo and is about to hit Puyo Island in 90 minutes, long enough to destroy the entire planet, but Ciel, Sultana, Penglai, Hed, Hartmann and Alex come together to use their powers with a combination of great electricity and a strong association of Earth and Poision to bring Duca back to the outer space so that Duca does not hit the entire planet. In the year 246 AS, Klug and Raffina begin to form a team and have their own stronger fortune relationship of 60 years around the Puyoville. From 248 AS to 296 AS, during the main era of the planet, Klug and Raffina began to investigate and also have to act like this. After Klug and Raffina's 10-year relationship, Feli, who is the female boss of Lemres, prevented Klug from spending consecutive moments with Raffina and began talking and befriended him. In 298 AS, both Ally and Rafisol were manufactured in Central Maniac, this time using gifts for everyone at the end of the Main era in 300 AS. Primp Era (300 AS - 495 AS) In 300 AS, the main era has ended and the Primp era begins, with Lemres and Ms. Accord marrying together. Soon, after the beginning of the Primp era, Sig will spend time with his mother Rulue, who will join his daughter Draco and he and she will become best friends and companions. Later, during the Primp era in 310 AS, Arle befriends her older sister Witch, while Serilly is really excited to see her new boyfriend Lagnus the Brave. Meanwhile, in the year 312 AS, everyone declares that there should be the coolest and coolest Puyo Puyo era in the entire history of the planet with the attention of forming the Puyo Puyo era in 495 AS. In 410 AS, Ringo Ando, Maguro and Risukuma attended Puyoville High School instead of Suzuran High School until 420 AS, where they began squeezing the most Great marriage sometime in Puyo before 426 AS in seven years later. Satan declared that the Primp era is set to end in the year 495 AS right before the Puyo Puyo era. Peaceful Life (495 AS - 1492 AS) Puyo Puyo Era (495 AS - 1000 AS) As the Puyo Puyo era begins in 495 AS, aliens begin to celebrate the arrival of Ecolo, as they were poisoned by enjoying spending bodies for aliens. Ecolo realizes that there is a better way to enjoy unlikely things around the sky, and they began to fly. In the year 496 AS, Lemres and Ms. Accord began to rebuild the most legendary space time. Somehow in the year 500 AS, Arle hired his father Satan to start controlling life on Puyo Island. Meanwhile, in 505 AS, Ringo forms an unlikely eternal friendship with Amitie, before forming another eternal friendship with Arle in 514 AS, and with Sig in 520 AS. In the year 521 AS, The Puyo Puyo Trio was formed by Ringo and his friends to begin their own unlikely adventures that continue life, leading to the events of most episodes of the television series . Meanwhile, in the year 525 AS, the School of Magic was not able to look around the huge surviving telescopes around the legendary discrimination of Christ of 150 floors, which could send aliens the size of humanity to enter. Much sooner, in the year 531 AS, Arle begins to make some recurring civilizations, and begins to turn on the lights and begins to make the Puyo Festivities around 532 AS to 536 AS, this time with four Puyo parties (two of the two months), during 532-533 AS and another pair of twain other months during 535-536 AS) before the four-year events ended. In the year 538 AS, Ms. Accord begins to form a romantic relationship with Lemres, and they begin to travel to the other end of the world just as Catlyn entered 1030 years ago, but they were fooled by an unforgettable 100-second meteor shower that finally destroyed Puyo Island, during Destruction of Puyo Island. From 558 AS to 565 AS, Puyo Island was rebuilt as a new restart and the luckiest in history, and when Puyo Island was reopened in 566 AS, these aliens re-enter Puyo Island after having spend time with the other side of the world for the reconstruction of eight years of Puyo Island. These aliens begin to have many interests and do many wonderful things of joy for many years each time. In 700 AD, Satan and Ecolo began to become evil, since they were condemned to fight each other and risked, since they must work together to burn the Puyo Island and control the bodies of the characters . turning on the lights to most specialized parties, while they were encouraged to avenge in the year 720 AS, and began to rule the planet in the year 770 AS. Shortly after their own final accident in the year 800 AS, they begin to prelude the followers in the best moments around the corner. Soon, they began to spend a lot of time with everyone up to 1000 AS, when the era of Super Puyo Puyo began. In the year 850 AS, Ecolo begins his attempts to govern Puyoville, but Raffina begins to stop talking seriously with her, and Raffina decided that, in the year 890 AS, he will mark his own plans for Do something else about governing. In the year 900 AS, Raffina began his process to govern Puyoville many times in a row. In the year 915 AS, Raffina disappeared from Feli and ends his previous relationship to become the next ruler of Puyoville. But soon, in the year 920 AS, Raffina may rule Puyoville many times in the strongest ranks. Sometimes, Raffina is interested in doing many mysterious dangerous unknown tricks by allowing her own personalities to make sure to govern Puyoville, and he adopts Schezo as his own older brother. Meanwhile, in the year 958 AS, Raffina hires Risukuma to help him do some tricks for Ringo and his friends. Raffina, at the end of the Puyo Puyo era, will be able to rule Puyoville in any way, and Ringo and his friends will prefer to get in their way. Soon, the end of the Puyo Puyo era came in the year 1000 AS. Super Puyo Puyo Era (1000 AS - 1300 AS) Earth era (1300 AS - 1980 AS) When the Super Puyo Puyo era began in the year 1000 AS, Ringo, Amitie, Arle and Sig begin to investigate their own differences, and send to enable their new target, Raffina, and they must work together to prevent Raffina from taking over Puyoville Meanwhile, Rulue asks Arle to investigate the most powerful and secret days of the weeks, and Rulue asks Sig that Sig will pretend to be delivering pizza in the way that is not necessary. Sig decided to become the pizza delivery girl and start presenting her attempts saving the Puyo and protecting her friends. After the devastation of the cake in 1400 AD, Sig and Rulue decided to travel to the farthest end of the world and beyond, but were deceived by Schezo, who reveals that his sister Raffina will take over the world in many ways. In Hachigatsu 25, 1450 AS, aliens began to create a space shuttle and discover Earth. Soon, in Jūgatsu 13, 1468 AS, Schezo and Raffina are finally expelled from Puyo and, while floating, they both travel to space away from the Puyo system until they find Earth, the first human-inhabited planet in the Solar System. However, both Schezo and Raffina realize that if humans discover that they are the duo of stupidest and craziest monsters, humans will quickly destroy them. When they returned to Puyo, they asked everyone that humans are going to destroy the strangest stupidest monsters the size of Puyo. While Feli and Raffina create their own children's products, Rulue realized that, at the end of the year 1492 AS, even in the era of the Earth, humans will receive messages: war approaches its home planet by immediately crushing it during the next 500 years. Futuristic Times (1492 AS - 1980 AS) Meanwhile, Feli and Raffina are ready to fear that the 500 years of war will approach Puyo, realizing that Lemres will predict Puyo's future before the war begins to vaporize Puyo. Meanwhile, in the year 1500 AS, Starship Tetra (consisting of Ai, Ess, Ex, Jay & Elle, O, Tee and Zed) crashes and enters Puyo's atmosphere, meeting each other after an impact of the Ship to the planet. They became true stage attendants with each other, having done many things around the center of Puyo Island, before the 5000-hour reconstruction of the ship and the Starship Tetra leaves Earth immediately. Meanwhile, in 1600 AS, Amitie wants Raffina not to seek the government of Puyoville, but Ringo prevents Amitie from taking care of Raffina, because he was her best friend, and best friends don't take care of her classmates. Ringo must prevent Raffina from taking over Puyoville, but Ringo and Amitie declare that if someone is looking to destroy the Earth and other planets through the galaxies immediately using the most mysterious extraterrestrial laser system that can use the target for these, but never It happened for the next 500 years later. Raffina and Feli start talking to each other in the year 1678 AS, and were sending to travel to Earth entering a spaceship and travel through outer space away. Soon, Feli and Raffina leave the spacecraft and, as they float together, see Earth and wonder about Earth's information, and Feli and Raffina start talking about this planet before returning to Puyo. Feli and Raffina realize the history of the Earth and think they could be crazier about their own strongest, strongest and most powerful evil that can be found in 1800 AD. Soon, in 1900, AS, Feli and Raffina are noticed about the encounter with the Earth, and soon, Sig and Klug discover that they begin to point to their new immediate missionary friends who can understand things. In the year 1901 AS, Feli and Raffina realize the alien invasion that will happen in the year 1950 AS, which will mark the battle of Pandora's army against all the aliens in Puyo. In the year 1940 AS, Feli and Raffina were ultimately reviewed to make differences between them and do everything they always needed in the near future. Soon in the year 1960 AS, the Pandora army is preparing to enter the planet Puyo for that until 1979 AS, when the war of the Pandora army occurred the following year in 1980 AS. Destruction of Puyo (1980 AS) In 1980, AS, Amitie and her friends, Arle, Ringo and also Carbuncle, while being surrounded with the most extravagant army of extraterrestrials from Pandora, must evacuate twenty others, including Witch, Draco, Feli, Raffina, Lemres, Ms. Accord, Schezo, Rulue, Witch, Draco, Suketoudara, Donguri Gaeru, Yu & Rei and the rest of the others, and shipped the rest of the species safety to Earth, before the planet was completely devastated by a huge antimatter-like massive weapon caused by the final war of the Pandora's army. Inhabitants Primary Protagonists and Antagonists *Ally *Amitie *Arle Nadja (Dark Arle) *Carbuncle *Doppelganger Arle *Ecolo (Unusual Ecolo) *Klug (Strange Klug) *Popoi *Raffina *Rafisol *Ringo Ando *Rulue *Satan (Masked Satan, Yellow Satan) *Schezo Wegey *Sig (Black Sig) Recurring Compile-era Characters *Draco Centauros *Harpy *Incubus *Kikimora *Lagnus the Brave *Minotauros *Nasu Grave *Nohoho *Panotty *Seriri *Skeleton T *Suketoudara *Witch *Zoh Daimaoh Recurring Sega-era Characters *Accord *Akuma *Baldanders *Donguri Gaeru *Feli (White Feli) *Lidelle *Lemres *Maguro Sasaki *Ocean Prince (Prince Salde) *Onion Pixie *Oshare Bones *Rei *Risukuma *Tarutaru *Yu Starship Tetra (visitors only) *Ai *Ess *Ex *Jay & Elle *O *Tee *Zed Minor Characters *Archan *Banshee Trio *Baromett *Cait Sith *Chico *Choppun *Cockatrice *Dragon *Frankensteins *Fufufu *Gogotte *Honey Bee *Hohow Bird *Kodomo Dragon *Lycanthrope *Mamono *Mini Zombie *Momomo *Mummy *Nomi *Owlbear *Pakista *Parara *Samurai Mole *Sasoriman *Scylla *Sukiyapodes *Will-o-Wisp *Zombie NPC or Exclusive to Spin-offs *Barbegazi *Billy Burn *Black Kikimora *Dark Witch *Demon Servant *Doppelganger Schezo *Jarne *Mandrake *Merrow *Muhoho *Oniko *Otomo / Butler *Puyo *Succubus *Tsujigiri Mole *Vampire *Water Element *Wood Hunter *Wraith Events *Battle for Puyo *Puyo Collision Course *Destruction of Puyo Island *Destruction of Puyo See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Destroyed planets Category:Alien planets Category:Puyo System Category:Terrestrial planets